


Perfect Morning

by OpenLion



Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [9]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redeemed Amèlie Lacroix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27938992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpenLion/pseuds/OpenLion
Summary: Amèlie wakes up next to her lover, there only one way to spend the morning with the love of her life...
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Series: OpenLion’s Overwatch One Shots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013040
Kudos: 50





	Perfect Morning

Amélie awoke in a tangle of sun-warmed sheets, smiling and stretching luxuriously with a soft moan as she turned to see Lena lying there. Her smooth, freckled back, shining in the morning sunlight. She leant forward to brush her lips against a dotted shoulder, kissing and nibbling her way up Lena’s neck while at the same time sliding a curious palm around her defined waist.

Lena makes a small noise of confusion and leans back into Amélie, melting into her warm embrace. Her head turning, her lips searching, hungry to claim Amélie who gives her what she wants, kissing her hungrily.

“Morning,” Lena mumbles, her voice tired and husky with sleep as she reaches back to tangle her fingers in Amélie’s soft hair.

“It is,” Amélie agrees, unaware of Lena’s meaning as she trails a gentle hand across Lena’s soft breasts, first one and then the other. She takes a nipple, rolling it between her fingers and making Lena gasp, her head rolling back into Amélie’s shoulder. 

She takes hold of Amélie’s hand, guiding it between her well toned thighs, groaning in frustration when Amélie simply brushes her fingers through the prickly hair there. “Amélie, please,” she moans in protest and who is Amélie to refuse her when it’s what she wants too.

Amélie works her well practiced digits into Lena slowly, stroking her folds until she’s nice and wet before dipping a finger inside her. Lena cried out and Amélie was immediately there, soothing her with her soft and supple lips on Lena’s slender neck, murmuring soft words of praise against her skin. 

Soon Lena is begging for more and Amélie is all too happy to give her everything, driving into her in a steady rhythm with strong fingers. “God… Amélie,” Lena groans, open-mouthed and panting. She turns her head and Amélie leans over to crush their lips together, wanting her warm body is close as possible.

They break out of the kiss, panting desperately into each other’s mouths. Before she loses all semblance of control Amélie turns her attention back to her fingers. She’s still buried deep inside of her lover. Lena’s loving gaze follows Amélie’s, watching everything Amélie is doing with eager anticipation which sends heat racing from her folds all the way to her mouth.

“You like that chérie?” she whispers against Lena’s ear, the Brit moaned in response, her hips rocking in time with each thrust of Amélie’s fingers. “Watching me work you open? You feel so good, so warm and wet. You don’t know what you do to me, do you? Oh, Lena…”

Amélie works her fingers in and out of Lena with and almost frantic pace and feels her thighs trembling from her efforts. She crooks her fingers on the next thrust and Lena cries out, her hips stuttering. “Close,” she grits through clenched teeth, “Amélie, fucking finish it…”

“Language chérie,” Amélie murmurs, fastening her lips to a particular patch of overly sensitive skin under Lena’s ear, sucking and nipping as she hitches forward for a better angle. She rubs her fingers over Lena’s clit, circling the hardened nub until Lena breaks in her arms, shuddering and screaming Amélie’s name as she spills her release over the hand invading her.

Lena collapses against her with a low moan and makes a great effort to turn in Amélie’s arms until they’re face to face. “That was amazing,” Amélie tells her with complete honesty. “you’re amazing.”

Lena smiles, lazy and satisfied. “I’m nothing, you’re the real deal” she says, cupping Amélie’s blushing face between her hands and nudging their noses together. She leans in to kiss Amélie soft, slow and sweet, but no less irresistible for all her gentleness. 

Lena is the definition of opposites Amélie thinks as she leans into the kiss, breathing in her lover’s familiar scent. She seems energetic and bubbly on the outside, but inside she’s a soft and gentle soul.

Only the most foolish of fools would underestimate Lena Oxton, just as Amélie herself did on so many occasions previously. Not a day passes by that Amélie doesn’t hate herself for what she did, what she put Lena through, what Talon made her do. She was truly grateful to Lena, for saving her from them, from herself, she was truly glad she decided to take the other path and let Lena lead her back to becoming herself again despite the image of her final kill haunting her every dream, blood pooling in fiery red hair. She didn’t deserve her but Lena had been there for her at every step even though she knew she didn’t deserve her. She kept a cool head and helped wherever she could, making Amélie’s redemption worth it all the more when she eventually confessed her feelings. Although Amélie had been afraid her past actions would drive a wedge between them, instead it brought them even closer, as they forged a strong bond that led them here, together.

“Amélie…” Lena is plastering kisses all over her face, from her temple, to her cheekbone, the line of her jaw and the side of her nose. “What do you want?” Lena whispers against Amélie’s mouth.

Amélie shudders, chasing Lena’s lips momentarily before pulling her on top of her until she’s straddling her hips. Lena is a warm, beautiful and heavy weight on top of her, it still shook her, giving someone this power, making herself vulnerable. Now though, some part of it feels comforting in ways Amélie can’t quite explain. It feels safe. It feels like home. “Like this,” she says, sliding her hands down Lena’s back to grip her ass, squeezing and holding tight. “S'il vous plaît.”

Lena doesn’t question it, she doesn’t ask, although Amélie sees curiosity spark in her eyes. She bends forward until they’re touching everywhere chest to chest. She kisses her long, dirty and deep, kissing her with a meld of lips, teeth and tongue and leaving them both breathless with it. 

Their kiss breaks and Amélie tilts her head back and stares at the ceiling, desperately gulping in the cool, morning air. As Lena licks a long stripe down her neck, Amélie scrambles for control, knowing that if she doesn’t steady herself, this will be over very soon.

But then, Lena’s lips close around a nipple and all bets are off. Amélie’s eyes fly open and she lets out a choked cry. Her back arches up off the bed, her feet flat digging into the mattress as she pushes closer and she tangles her fingers in Lena’s short and messy hair to keep her in place. “Sacre Bleu,” she says fervently, overwhelmed with sensation.

Lena licks and sucks at her breast with single minded intensity, her eyes closing in concentration as she takes as much of it into her mouth as she can. Then, she focuses her attentions back on her nipple and Amélie moans, low and desperate. Lena grins up at her, flushed and wonderful, her eyes bright and her mouth slick. Her eyes on Amélie’s as she lowers her head to fasten her lips to her other nipple and Amélie sinks back against the bed, putting herself at Lena’s mercy.

Soon, though, Amélie feels the pressure building and she tugs at Lena’s hair to pull her back up. “Putain de me finir,” she says, fitting them together and rocking her hips up against Lena’s, knowing that Lena will feel how wet she is, how needy she is, how fucking dirty she feels.

“Language,” Lena smirks, rocking her hips down so hard she sends Amélie up the bed a few inches. Amélie just bites her lip and holds on, her fingers bruising Lena’s hips as they start up a devastating rhythm, climbing towards their destination.

When Amélie feels her breath catch in her throat, her thighs beginning to tremble, she knows she is close. She lets her legs fall open and pulls Lena forward, urging her closer. “Yeah, just like that,” Lena says as they rock together, her hair falling down around her face as she leans in. “So beautiful. Amélie, come for me…”

And Amélie does, unable to resist any longer as pleasure pulses through her weary body, white light explodes behind her eyes as every muscle in her body tightens simultaneously and then relaxes. She collapses against the bed, her heart pounding loud in her ears as her breathing slows, gradually easing her back towards sleep. She feels Lena getting out of bed and flails her arm in Lena’s general direction, grumbling in protest.

“Just getting a flannel darling,” Lena tells her, squeezing her fingers gently and pressing her lips to Amélie’s forehead. “I’ll be right back.”

Sure enough, Lena returns a few minutes later, sliding in beside her and gently wiping her clean with a cool cloth.

“We have the whole day to ourselves,” Amélie remembers then, marvelling at the fact. The occurrence is rare enough to make it special when it happens - it’s something they have learned to take full advantage of. Today is one of those days and Amélie means to make as much of it as possible.

“That we do,” Lena says, a smile in her voice as she strokes a hand down Amélie’s back. “But first, sleep.”

“Mmm,” Amélie agrees, already halfway there, “ici.” She pulls Lena alongside her and tangles their legs together, holding her close. As she drifts into sleep, she feels Lena’s lips brush the top of her head, her fingers gently stroking through her hair. 

“Amélie Lacroix,” Lena muses, “Widowmaker, assassin and a giant cuddler. Who would have guessed?”

Amélie snorts. “I’ll kill you,” she threatens sleepily and she can picture Lena rolling her eyes in response.

“Yeah, yeah,” Lena says, laughing softly. “I love you, Amélie Lacroix,”

“Je t'aime aussi, Lena Oxton,” Amélie says, “Now sleep,”

“Sleep,” Lena agrees and they drift off together, safe in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> If you would like to leave some feedback or Kudos they are much appreciated!
> 
> Also feel free to correct me on any translations, I’m not fluent in French!
> 
> If you would like to receive updates about my work or make a request please follow me on Twitter: @openlionAO3
> 
> Or send me an email to: openlionao3@gmail.com
> 
> Have a great day!


End file.
